Today's business environment demands that effective interactions occur between business principals and management, peers, subordinates, supporting departments, suppliers, customers, clients, and authorities. Often, these interactions are organized as meetings between individuals or groups at various locations, and under varying circumstances. The planning and execution of such meetings, and the associated logistics, can become very disorganized and costly if important parameters are missed, if records are lost, or if the meeting planning becomes so complex that many meeting staff members need be employed to realize the event. Additionally, the organization and accounting of costs associated with the organizing of the event, the event location rental, the payment of speakers, the cost of services, such as food, lodging, administrative cost, mailings, to mention a few, are often overlooked, not well controlled, or badly managed and/or recorded. One criticism that meeting planners and attendees often express concerns the distribution of basic updated information concerning a meeting. For example, as meeting planning becomes more mature, problems may arise with venue, the availability of speakers or attendees, or services, such that the place, time, and content of a meeting, may change. Dissemination of this basic knowledge to all who are interested in a meeting is key to maintaining coherency in planning and harmony among planners, customers and attendees alike. Channels of communication between planners in different companies and divisions in different cities is an additional problem that must be overcome.
Thus, there is a need for an invention that provides an integrated solution for event planning, organization, execution, and cost accounting. The present invention attempts to address these concerns by providing an integrated, remote, application that can assist event planners in conceptualizing, organizing, realizing, and monitoring event planning and execution, and data gathering.